Pink
by LadyHammer
Summary: Alia, Layer, and Palette just do what they do from day to day, guiding the Hunters through numerous areas for whatever reason Signas has planned out. But what's this? Alia's found something that may change all that...
1. Rookies

Well, alright... here's something different I wasn't planning on doing... an Alia fic. I luff Alia. She's so cool. Much better than Iris. Much, MUCH better than Iris... and even though I despise X8 for the reason that they de-poofed Zero's hair, I am very, _very_ glad that Capcom is starting to do more justice to the MMX world with more female reploids! lol. Yaaaay for female reploids! Anyway...

I have to be honest. I haven't actually played X8 yet, except for the trial version on MMXCM. So, I really don't know much about Palette and Layer besides what I've read about them on other MMX websites. So, if I'm not getting something right about them PLEASE let me know! lol. I would like to get their personalities as correct as possible. . **Disclaimer Thingy: I don't own any of these characters. Capcom does. points a finger to Capcom See? They do.**

ONWARD!

* * *

Alia stretched her arms out and yawned happily. Today was going to be an interesting day, she thought. She was going to work with her new navigator buddies, Layer and Palette, to hopefully recover some items and injured reploids that X, Axl, and Zero had missed on their last runthrough of a new area Palette had found the other day.

She ran her fingers through her soft, shoulder-length brimming blonde hair and sighed with content. She had to admit - she was a bit surprised when X had told her she should probably grow it out some. She had been bent on being tomboyish as long as she was going to be the only girl around on the bridge. But, she had started to let it grow rather reluctantly. When the other girls showed up, however, she didn't mind it so much, and she had now grown rather fond of it.

"Hello, girls!" Alia said upon entering the navigation room. "Who're we working with, today?" she asked. Layer turned to Palette, who seemed to want to shout this more than her.

"Gaff and Beryn, some _idiot_ rookies…!" she yelled, folding her arms. Layer chuckled and turned around in her chair with Palette to wave to Alia.

"They're idiots, I'll admit that, but they probably aren't as rookie as Palette thinks they are…" she said. Palette stuck her tongue out in secret and looked off to the side. Alia folded her arms to think for a moment.

"I wonder just how much those three missed… Palette, can you get a scan on the area and see what's left to recover?" she asked. Palette nodded and got on it right away. Alia got in her navigator chair behind the two other girls and started typing to get a status report.

"Layer, can you see if there's any mavericks around? I'll start leading Gaff and Beryn though, alright?" she announced.

"Got it!" Layer and Palette answered with girlish determination.

The day had been a lot longer than Alia had expected. It turns out that Palette was right. Gaff and Beryn were complete idiots, and complete rookies. X, Axl, and Zero had left one inured reploid behind somewhere in a secret basement underneath one of the caverns in the forest area, which meant that she must be losing her touch if she didn't notice it in the first place.

She sighed heavily, weary with the day's constant chatter, and attempts to stop the constant arguments between the rookies and Palette. Boy, did that girl have a temper. She was impressed with Layer's ability to just stay calm and above it all, though. It was no wonder she was Zero's favorite operator. Not that Alia would ever let on that she knew such a thing!

She ran her hands through her hair once more as she made her way down to the central room, where all the off-duty reploids in the base usually went to relax.

"Hey, Alia!"

Alia turned around to see X trying to catch up behind her. She smiled. He was her favorite blue reploid who preached peace out of every orifice he could manage to.

"Hey, X! How was your day?" she asked. X walked with her to the central room.

"It was okay. Boring, really. Zero's unit is chock full of brainless rookies, sad to say it… so Signas had Axl and I help him out with the training and supervising," he replied. Alia nodded. Boy, was her day similar.

"I hear ya, there. What's with these crazy new recruits? I had to help Layer and Palette lead two of them in that new area you, Zero n' Axl went in yesterday. It was a simple task… so, _so _very simple… and somehow, it ended up taking us the whole day. We just finally finished up…" she explained, running her hands through her hair again.

"I really like how you grew your hair out, Alia. It looks nice," X said with a smile. Alia blushed ever so slightly and smiled. Then, he heard clamor from another hallway. "Sounds like Axl ran into something again… I better go help him out. I'll talk to you again later, Alia!" he said, rushing off down the hallway. Alia waved with a smile. She stood still for a moment, watching X dash down the halls, then started to the central room again.

Then, she heard another noise, and if definitely wasn't Axl running into something. She tilted her head, peering down the opposite hallway X had ran down. The sound was more of a scuttling rather than a crash. But she was pretty fearless, and crossed her arms as she walked towards the door it was coming from. It was a storage closet. Odd. Why would anything be in there?

She put her hand against the cold metal door, and leaned in to listen for the noise again. Sure enough, a faint scuttling was coming from inside the dark storage closet. She typed in the passcode for the door, but it didn't budge.

"…? Hm… I should go find Layer and Palette…" she muttered, turning away.

* * *

RxR please! Tell me how I've done and if I've made any mistakes with Layer and Palette... hehe, or anyone, for that matter. ;;;


	2. Blush

Well, here we go with chapter 2! Doing my best with this whole... Palette and Layer thingie. I'm sure I'll get 'em down eventually, right? Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Anyway... onward!

* * *

Alia walked back over to the central room, which was as packed as it normally was. A few rookie hunters stood in a corner, discussing stupid things like usual, the few operators, which were all female, sat at a table talking about nothing like usual, the upper class hunters all stood looking macho and talking about… well, they didn't talk a whole lot unless they were in Zero's unit. All of the hunters in _his_ unit had this strange rep to be talkative, arrogant, somewhat jerk-like males. Strange, but not surprising. The few female hunters were dispersed among many other groups, and the two navigators she was looking for sat on a couch in the center of the room by a futuristic coffee table. 

"Palette, Layer!" she shouted, rushing into the center room. Palette looked up from the flat, rectangular disk she had been reading something off of, and Layer looked up from her blank staring.

"Hey, Alia. How's it going?" Layer asked with a grin. Palette sighed and looked back down at her disk. Before Alia answered Layer's question, she tilted her head and glanced at Palette.

"… What's she reading?" she asked.

"Poetry," Palette answered simply, then sighed dreamily, pressing a scroll button on the side of the disk. Alia raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know Palette read poetry…" she muttered. Layer chuckled.

"Neither did anyone else. But… apparently, she's addicted to it," she said. Alia smirked, then decided to grab onto Layer and Palette's arms, and rushed them out of the center room.

"I need to show you guys something!" she said, running down the hallway she had just been down. Palette grew somewhat agitated, and was glad when Alia finally brought them to a stop at the end of the hall, and to a storage closet door.

"What's here, Alia?" Layer asked, folding her arms. Alia pressed Layer and Palette against the door.

"Listen! Don't you hear that?" she wondered in a quiet whisper, getting the girls to quiet down. Palette heard it first, and set her poetry disk on the ground to further concentrate.

"Hey… I do hear something!" she said, tuning in more. Layer was silent, searching for the noise.

"Sounds like there's some kind of creature in there. Did you open it and find out?" she asked, looking up at Alia. Alia folded her arms and shook her head.

"It wouldn't open," she answered.

"Hm…" Layer mumbled, standing up straight again. She folded her arms next to Alia. Palette was still hard at work, trying to figure out what the sound was, however.

"Maybe… maybe we can get the guys to help?" she wondered, referring to X, Zero, and Axl. Layer blushed.

"Maybe… we should just try to do this one on our own, Palette…" she said meekly, looking around her for any signs of anyone who might have caught on to her thoughts. Alia giggled deep down inside, knowing that Layer thought she might somehow win over some extra attention from Zero by proving herself to be more independent.

"I admit asking one of the guys might help. Come on, Layer, what do you say?" Alia asked, almost pleading. Layer didn't get the chance to give Alia an answer.

"Well, well, it's my favorite three navigators!"

Zero walked down the hall very casually with his hands behind his head and a cocky smile. Layer turned away quickly, hiding her blushing. Palette rolled her eyes at the Hunter's arrival.

"We're the only three navigators, Zero," she replied. Zero shrugged.

"So? Doesn't mean it was any less of a compliment," he said, still smiling. He looked over to Alia, who had the leader look plastered all over her face, despite how much she wasn't trying to show it.

"What's up, Alia?" he asked, looking towards the door that Palette had pressed herself against, still listening for the noise again. Alia was hesitant to answer, knowing Layer's current predicament.

"Umm… we were just trying to find out why this door… uh, won't open. But I think we've got it, now!" she said, putting out a fake chuckle. Zero was immune to the fake chuckle.

"Right. So little Palette over here shoving herself up against a storage closet door means you got it open. Okay," he said sarcastically. Layer couldn't help but smile, and try to stifle her giggles.

"Really, Zero, everything's fine!" Alia said with a wide smile. Zero sighed and shrugged, walking away.

"Alright then, whatever you say," he replied. Layer watched him intently as he left, and looked up with a sigh.

"Layer, are you okay?" Palette asked, somewhat annoyed. Layer snapped back to reality.

"Perfectly fine," she answered. "Now… about this door…" she mumbled, putting a hand on her chin, thinking. Then, she got an idea. She drew out her thin, rapier-like beam saber from a small inconspicuous sheath on her back.

"Layer! We can't damage -"

"Alia, it must be damaged, already… it's no big deal!" Layer cut her off. Palette scurried out of the way as Layer used her skill to slice right between the door and the doorway, forcing the door open.

"See, the damage isn't noticeable until you stare for a few moments!" Palette laughed. Alia sighed and folded her arms, looking off to the side with uneasiness. Layer opened the door, to see nothing but a few fallen items in the storage closet.

"Looks like all that was for nothing," she said simply.

"Oh! No way!" Alia shouted, pushing her out of the way to search through the closet. "I know there was something in here!"

Palette, upon hearing Layer's statement, instantly grew bored with the situation, and sat back down on the floor next to the door and continued reading her poetry. Alia folded her arms.

"Well, geez… come on… let's go back to the center room…" she said, disappointed.

* * *

Hehehehehe, sorry if that was overwhelmingly anti-climactic... ; I hope the third chapter makes up for that when I get it up. Umm... GIRL POWER! lol. 


	3. Pink

Well, since this is going over a lot better than I thought, I've decided to make this chapter a tad longer than the others! I hope to start writing longer chapters in the future, too, but for now, this is what you get! Whee! And I hope the strangeness of this chapter doesn't scare you off. lol... ONWARD!

* * *

Alia sighed. So much for her storage closet discovery. Layer and Palette had both returned to the center room, bored with the predicament. Alia decided to make her way to her own quarters, and retire for the night. She usually slept in her bed there, instead of her pod, since, well, her not being a field reploid or a Hunter, she hardly ever got really worn out. The pods rejuvenated you completely for the next day's mission, whatever it may be, and also recovered minor injuries.

So… what good would that do her?

Not a damn bit, she thought! So, off to her own quarters. They were a lot more cozy and comfortable, anyway. As she went down the halls to find her room, she heard the weird scuttling noise again. She would have gotten Layer and Palette once more, but she was sure they were tired of this so-called "game" they must have figured she was playing.

She cautiously approached her door, looking around, trying to figure out what and where the noise could possibly be coming from. Then, it stopped. Well, guess that's a good thing, she thought, so she opened her door.

"_SQUAAAAAAAAAAWKKK!"_

Alia screamed the loudest she thought she had ever screamed in her entire life. So much for being fearless…

A giant, pink, ostrich-looking reploid started making loud birdy noises at her as she stood frozen in the hallway.

"ALIA?"

Oh crap, that's X, she thought. She took a deep breath and shoved the reploid into her room, and shut the door just before X came running down the hallway.

"Alia! Are you okay! What happened!" X shouted. She looked off to the side and blushed.

"Uhh… nothing!" she answered with a smile.

"That can't be! I heard you scream, I thought!" X continued. Then, a loud squawk came from inside her room. "What's going on?" X asked.

"Uh… it's… my music! I was singing along with my music!" Alia answered. BOY was _that_ a stupid excuse… well, at least X seemed like he was buying it.

"… Alia, did I ever tell you before that you are _really_ weird?" X said dully, scratching the back of his head.

"Ehehehe, no, you didn't!" she answered. "SO, how's Axl?" she asked, trying to change the subject. X chuckled at this.

"He made a bet with Zero to see how long he could walk around the Base blindfolded. He eventually ran into a pile of equipment in the training room…" he said. Alia rolled her eyes. Zero and Axl. Always goofing off. She wasn't really surprised. Those two always ended up doing childish things like that. Then, she heard the loud squawk in her room again.

"Hehehe, well, I'm missing my favorite part of my song, _SO_, I'll see you later, X!" she said quickly, dashing into her room and shutting the door as fast as she could.

Inside, the big pink bird was there, just walking around, picking at random things here and there about her room. She wondered if it minded her being there, or not. She didn't really want to go near it, 'cause it looked pretty dangerous for being so damn pink. It had soft, thin, aluminum-like feathers, and an unusual maroon crest atop it's head, and looked to stand about a foot taller than Zero.

"Uh… well then… I guess you're my scuttler then, aren't you?" she asked, cautiously approaching the reploid. Alia wondered if it was a lost, maybe wandering maverick of a sort. Guess I'll soon have my answer, won't I, she thought. She took another step closer. Then, the bird swung around and brought it's head about an inch from her nose, staring into her panicky blue eyes with it's large green ones.

"Sqaawk," it replied while tilting it's head in curiosity. Alia raised an eyebrow.

"H-hey there… bird…-y…" she mumbled, waving ever so slightly. Then, the bird quickly lost interest and swung back around, diving it's head into her trash can to pick at a random soda can.

"Hey! Don't go through my trash!" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"HEY, AAAALIAAAA!"

Layer's voice came running down the halls, accompanied by an impatient sigh from Palette. They had come hoping to wish Alia a goodnight before she had fallen asleep, as they were planning to call it a night, too.

"Where art thou? O, Alia…" Palette mumbled, trying to imitate the author of her current poem in hand. Despite their addictions with reading, her and X didn't quite get along when it came to talking about literature. It was novels and famous historical works for the Blue Hunter, and works of ancient poetry and delicate verses for Palette, and, needless to say, X wasn't much interested in anything that wasn't at least 300 pages long.

"Well, crap… stay here, birdy," Alia said, waving at the bird who was looking up at her from the trashcan. She rushed out of her room door and shut it as quickly as possible, pulling an "Oh-Gosh-X-is-coming-down-the-hall!". Layer and Palette were instantly suspicious.

"Gee, Alia. What're _you_ trying to hide?" Palette asked, adjusting her newly-donned glasses. Layer tilted her head in wonder, also waiting for Alia's answer.

"Um… nothing!" Alia said.

"X may be dense enough to believe that, but we're girls, Alia. We know better," Layer replied firmly. "What's in your room? It's not, X, is it?" she asked with a sly grin. A blush crept across Alia's cheeks.

"HEY!" she snapped. Palette looked up at Layer, the tallest girl of the three.

"Should you talk, Layer… you've probably got Zero tied up in your closet…" she murmured, returning her attention to the poetry disk. Neither Alia or Layer decided to speak of Palette's odd fascination with Axl.

"Well. X is definitely not in my room. And if it makes you feel any more at ease, Layer, neither is Zero," Alia answered curtly, neatly folding her arms in front of her. Layer giggled.

"Oh, come on, Alia! Let us see! I know he's in there! Hey, X!" she laughed, shoving past Alia to open the door.

"NOOO! Layer, STOP IT!" Alia hissed, pulling her away from the door.

"Oh, Alia, I won't peek if he's got nothin' on!" Layer replied, holding back violent fits of giggles.

"_LAYER_!" Alia snapped, hysterical. Palette stifled a laugh, still reading her poetry. But, Alia couldn't hold Layer back, and the door slid open. Layer gasped.

"…What the hell is that…!" she replied, more with disgust than fear. The bird diverted it's attention from Alia's trashcan to the violet-haired navigator, slightly angered.

"SQUAAAAAWK!"

Layer flinched and stepped back.

"I don't know what it is or where it came from!" Alia cried, tugging fistfuls of her hair. "It's the scuttling thing!"

"It's ugly," Palette replied, not even taking a moment to look up at it. In answer, she received another loud, angry squawk. Alia shoved the girls aside and walked underneath the doorway, ready to shut the door.

"Weellll I guess I'd better be off to bed, you two! Hehehe, good night!"

"HOLD IT. Alia, you gotta do something about that big… pink… bird! It's not just going to lounge in your room! How do you know it's not going to go psycho on you and peck your eyes out in your sleep!" Layer protested, folding her arms. Alia pouted.

"… He likes me," she answered. Palette rolled her eyes.

"Alia, get with it! You can't just leave a giant pink bird in your room!" she replied, setting her gaze to the blonde in the doorway.

"So what do I do? I don't want to tell anyone else, 'cause they're going to either do absolutely nothing about it, or take it down to the lab and have it disassembled for research!" Alia said. Layer smirked.

"That can be fixed!"

She promptly walked into the room, picked up a large metal lamp on a table next to Alia's bed, and walked over to the bird without a second thought, and thwacked it on the skull of the avian. The bird blinked a few times before awkwardly jerking it's neck, then falling to the floor.

"A little bit of damage to the head won't hurt him none, and it'll keep him quiet until you wake up. We can decide what to do with him in the morning!" she said with a smile, replacing the lamp on Alia's table, ignoring her shocked expression. "C'mon, Palette, let's go. Goodnight, Alia!"

"See ya in the morning, Alia!" Palette added, waving to her. Alia just stood there for a moment as the two other navigators walked away, leaving the door to slide shut. Then, she glanced at the temporarily deactivated reploid bird on her floor.

"Well… this is going to change some things, that I can tell already…" she mumbled to herself, sighing.

* * *

Hehe, so... review? Tell me what you think, and if you have any helpful ideas for the next chapter. Love it? Hate it? Wannnnna brush your hair with it? Well, either way, I wanna know:D


	4. Reddened

Okay, now since this Quick Edit thing is being ex_crutiatingly_ stupid... I've decided that I'm gonna use these break thingies more often. 'Cause I can't do multiple spaces between paragraphs anymore. rolls eyes Anyway... thank you guys for all of your reviews! It makes me so happy! o And I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long. Colorguard's really demanding of your time, y'know? xD Anyway, ON WIT DA FICCY!

* * *

There were bright rays of sunlight shining through Alia's bedroom window, and the gentle sound of the morning birds singing their wake up song sounded all around. Alia's blue eyes fluttered open, squinting in the sunlight.

"Wow… what a strange night," she said through a yawn. She sat up, blocking the sun from her eyes with a hand that was still asleep. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and sighed again, looking around her room. For a moment, she was silent.

Floor… trashcan… window… table… lamp… empty soda can… closet… headset… pink civvie dress… computer… … floor… trashcan… lamp… … …

"Where's the bird?" she shouted, holding onto her head in frustration. "Layer's gonna kill me! _Palette's_ gonna kill me! HQ _period_ is going to kill me!"

She hopped out of bed and tugged at the bottom of her satin nightgown and rushed to her closet.

"Birdy? Are you in here?" she called, pushing away her wardrobe of stylish civvies. "Birdy?"

All of a sudden, there was a loud _poof_ from behind her. Alia spun around to see the large pink bird scratching the side of its face with its foot, a cloud of smoke clearing away. Alia's jaw dropped.

"You're a _teleported? _You're… a… _poofer!_?" she shouted. "Ugh, this is too much… WAIT! So _that's_ how you managed to get out of the storage closet!"

"Squawk," the bird answered simply. Alia put her hand on her chin in contemplation.

"So… you're a giant pink bird reploid who came outta nowhere, _and_ you're a teleported… guess there's some research to be done, isn't there?" she mumbled. The bird then dove its head into the trashcan once more.

"Sqwaawk!" it replied, rummaging for more shiny garbage. Alia sighed, too tired to do anything to protest. She quickly dressed herself for work, and left her room.

"I'm going to go check up on you the first second I get the chance!" she warned, waving her finger around. "So you'd better be here! Now be good!"

She shook her head at the tone of her voice and walked away. She sounded like an overprotective mother.

"Um, hey, Alia!"

Alia walked into the grand hall near the entrance of HQ to see who had called her. It was a beautiful morning, and the sun was shining through the glass pane walls, shining off the glossy green plants in the corners.

"Hey!" the voice came again. It sounded like Palette. Sure enough, the short navigator came running up to her out of breath.

"Hey, Palette! Good morning!" Alia said with a wave, wondering what urgency had required that Palette chase madly after her.

"I need to ask you about Axl!"

Now, _that_ wasn't very Palette-like. She'd never bring him up in a conversation on her own. Alia raised an eyebrow.

"… Um… okay…" she replied. Palette stared blankly for a moment, looking to the side a bit, then back at Alia.

"So… what do you think I should do?" she asked. Alia's brow went up more.

"… About what?"

"About Axl!"

"_HEY!_"

There was another Palette-sounding scream from the other end of the Grand Hall. Uh oh… this wasn't sounding good.

"I… uh… uh-oh…" Palette muttered, slowly backing away. The other Palette rushed up with an angry, flustered face

"What the hell do you think you're _doing!_ You _CREEP!_" she screamed, hitting the Palette that had been standing in front of Alia with a thick folder she happened to have on hand. Instantly, the beaten Palette morphed back into a very embarrassed looking Axl, who had stumbled back and landed flat on his butt.

"Uh, s-sorry…!" he stammered, getting up and bolting off. Alia took a moment to register what had happened.

"I can't be_lieve_ him! Did you _SEE_ that little brat, Alia? What a _jerk_!" Palette shouted. "What could _possibly_ possess him to steal my DNA and - GRRRR! What a _JERK!_" she roared, clenching onto her thick folder tightly. Alia just couldn't bring herself to tell her that Axl wanted to know what she thought of him.

* * *

Alia arrived on the Bridge a little later than expected. She stood with Signas, X, Zero, and Axl in front of a tactical screen, while Layer and Palette sat in their navigator chairs, scanning over a new area, Palette shooting dirty looks at Axl the whole time. 

"Alright, there's this new maverick about, hiding somewhere in this territory. It's a large area, with three long sectors. Alia's got as can over the whole general area, and will lead one of you through sector A. Layer will lead one of you through sector B to take out the smaller, less threatening mavericks, and Palette's got sector C to find clues and DNA samples. Boys, choose your navigator," Signas said. Zero threw his fist into the air.

"I've got Layer!" he shouted. "_I'm_ beating people up! You guys get to do the wimpy stuff!"

X rolled his eyes.

"Zero, sometimes I worry about you," he said. "I'm with Alia."

Axl gulped and refused to look Palette in the eye as he gave his answer.

"I'm with Palette," he answered weakly. Alia sighed at Palette's unwillingness to simply forgive the poor kid.

"You'll hopefully find a small teleportation construct about halfway through each sector. Activate it once you get there, and then use it to teleport back to HQ," Signas replied. "We'll go through the second half of the sectors tomorrow…"

Axl sighed and tried on a look of optimism.

"No problem!" he said. "This'll be no problem! We can handle this, right Palette?"

Palette responded with a "hmph".

"That's the spirit, Axl! Let's go!" Zero shouted with enthusiasm. This was going to be another looong day. Alia readied the teleported on the Bridge with dread.

* * *

Weelll there we are:D Please tell me what ya think! Review! It's in that lil' purple drop down menu down there... actually it's more of like... a lilac... or a periwinkle, I guess. Hell, I don't know, it's a purplish color. There. xD


	5. Fuchsia

**Woohoo woohoo woohoo! Chap-u-tor number 5! I'm so happy I finally got around to typing it up! Yes, I'm one of those people who carries a pad of paper and a pencil around with her wherever she goes and actually writes out a chapter of something before she submits it somewhere. I'm such a nerd. ANYWAY...**

**I would LOVE to thank all of you guys who have reviewed for reviewing! I usually don't get this much feedback. I remember the last ffnet craze I had. I got like.. hardly any reviews on my stuff. Hehe. But naw, I love posting stuff here 'cause you guys actually READ what I submit. xD Thank you guys and KUDOS! And Genocideking Archfiend, thankyou SO much for your lengthy and encouraging reviews! Everytime you review now, I'm like, WOOHOO! BIG REVIEW! YAY! read xD**

**Oh, and elementalman.exe, you're not so great yourself. 1) using 'gay' as an insult is pretty low. 2) spelling damn wrong isn't the right way to start out a bad review if you plan for someone to take it in. 3) ps kill the japs? Well, that's not very nice. By the way, your signature sounds like something perscribed to old people who are always constipated. Not good for a bad review, either. Ooh, hey, in fact, I think I'll do a little "pre-fic special" on how to make a bad review for all you idiots out there who write stuff like this:**

dam this fic is gay  
Natt Shepard of Glooucester Massachussets  
ps-kill japs!

**Heh, may be some other time. I have a fic to share:D So, ON WIT DAH FICCY!**

* * *

Alia had many doubts about today's work. Her and X wouldn't, _shouldn't_ become a problem, Layer and Zero were either going to work quite well or turn into a total mess, and, well… Pallette and Axl were bound for destruction.

"YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO GO UP THERE!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Pallette!"

"NO! THERE ARE NO SORRIES! GET UP THERE, _NOW_!"

Alia sighed.

"Sounds like it's getting noisy in there," X replied. Alia shook her head.

"You have _no_ idea…" she mumbled. "Oh, be careful, by the way. The area gets kind of tricky. You might have to scale a mountainside or so…"

"No problem. Nothing I can't handle," X replied while grinning. Alia sighed again, frustrated with Pallette's insane yelling. However, she did wonder how Axl managed to get Pallette's DNA.

To _her_ knowledge, a reploid had to be destroyed to have their DNA extracted, as it very rarely could be found within a reploid's blood. DNA lied within the core, and, well, there were only so many ways to get to that…

Complete destruction…

Complete disassembly…

Or, well… sexual intercourse…

The first option was definitely out. Pallette was still alive and functioning as far as she knew. The second option was highly questionable. Pallette hadn't had a complete disassembly in all the time Axl had known her. The third option was very unlikely, yet, more probably than the other two. But, that would open more doors of confusion, and more questions would appear. And those questions needed answers.

"Alia?"

Alia was startled out of her daze by X's voice.

"Oh, yes X? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"You've been quiet. You usually have a lot more to say. Is everything alright?" X asked. Alia lightly chuckled.

"Everything's fine, X. I just had some questions in my mind that Pallette's going to have to answer for me…" she answered. "Oh, and there's a swift river current ahead, and there'll be a mountainside sort of leaning by. You might be lucky eno9ugh to find some ivy to help you climb, but other than that, you'll have to scale another mountain wall."

"Right. Did something happen, this morning?" X asked. Alia heard a shot from his buster gun, probably clearing away some foliage in his way. She worried at his question. She didn't want to tell anyone else, especially not X, because Axl would most likely get in so much trouble and so many lectures, his internal processor would probably shoot right out the side of his head. But then again, Axl was a second source of answers, and definitely the _better_ of him and Pallette to answer Alia's questions. And X and Zero could get those answers out of him, and probably tell her…

"Nothing, really. Just a little conflict between Axl and Pallette that Pallette's going to drag out…!"

She wasn't quite sure _why_ she let herself get away without telling X, but she had denied him the whole truth. Perhaps it was her ego demanding she do this on her own.

"Oh. I hope they clear things up, soon. Hey, how much farther away is that console?"

* * *

The rest of the day was horrifyingly boring. Even Pallette had grown bored with screaming at Axl. Zero and Layer had a lack of communication through the whole thing, Layer too busy trying not to swoon, and Zero getting kind of ticked off that she wasn't giving him the warnings he needed and expected. The three Hunters eventually found their respective consoles, and the sun was just setting by that time. Alia had been itching to get back to her room and check up on the bird, hoping he had stayed put. She was nervous that the bird, being a teleporter, might decide to cause trouble while she was out.

"Alright, good job. We'll pick up on this, tomorrow. Prepare for a Maverick fight. We've been getting readings of a new one frequently in this area, and hopefully Layer can track him," Signas said. Layer sighed, her favorite thing not being Maverick tracking.

"Got it! C'mon, Axl, time to go disrupt the 17th unit!" Zero said with a mischievous cackle, grabbing onto Axl's arm and running out of the Bridge with him. X was already disrupted by the mere mention of Zero planning to cause chaos. Whenever he had plans, they were usually good ones. Alia had to say… as crafty as Axl's little show had been that morning, it didn't even compare, not one bit, to something Zero could pull.

Alia walked out off of the Bridge, stretching her arms, ready to go relax in her room. Layer and Pallette were still finishing up a few last minute things, and Axl dwindled away from Zero's path of chaos to go eat something in hopes of clearing his mind.

"I just wish I could tell her I was sorry…" he mumbled. He sighed, and then went down a hallway to the mess hall. Then, Alia heard a familiar poof, which instantly struck her with the mallet of panic.

Yet, when she passed Pallette's room, bright, fragrant fuchsias and a note had been tied to her classy brass handle with a pink ribbon.

* * *

The pink bird had been unusually quiet the whole night, huddled up in a corner in a mass of ruffled up feathers. Alia was struck with the thought, "he looks like a Pilfred…", so she decided that's what she'd name him. So, it was Pilfred the large, pink, teleporting ostrich reploid. Hell, for all that, she could have just called him "TROLP" or something.

Pilfred.

Strange, stupid, yet, for some reason, fitting. She kept on thinking about Axl, the fuchsias, and the note on the door. And, the poof! Had that been the bird? It was an insane theory, an insane theory that Pilfred, coming out of nowhere, would be handling such matters. It was absolutely insane. A bird incapable of understandable communication with no arms could _not_ have picked a few flowers and certainly couldn't have written a letter.

But that wasn't an issue, now. The issue was the faint commotion coming from down the halls at five in the morning. Alia tossed the sheets from her bed and groggily got up. Pilfred was still asleep in the corner by her trashcan, which was fortunate. She hated it when he squawked at her.

She quickly dressed in a long black skirt and a maroon sweater, as it was a bit cold this morning, especially in comparison to the last. She ran a brush through her hair a few times and donned her black slippers before walking out.

She followed the faint traces of conversation down to the mess hall. Alia never thought her room was so close to it…

"It's just so weird…"

"Well… I'm surprised that he mustered up the courage to do it, but not that the thought entered his mind…"

"Hm… you really think so?"

Pallette and Layer were having a discussion of some sort. Pallette was sitting down in her dusty-tan and teal ensemble, holding two fuchsias and a note, while Layer was in a purple robe, no doubt still in her sleep-clothes. She was leaning over the table Pallette had seated her at, and Pallette had the most befuddled look on her face.

"Hey, girls," Alia said through a yawn while stretching. Layer turned to her while brushing her long bangs aside and rubbing her eyes.

"Well, maybe _you_ can figure this out. I'm going back to sleep. I don't have to be on duty until eight…" she noted, walking off. Alia shrugged.

"Good night, then…"

"Oh, before I forget," came Layer's voice, "how's that bird? It been giving you any trouble?" she asked.

"Nah, he's actually still asleep. He doesn't do much, and he's pretty quiet," Alia answered. Layer turned back around.

"Alia… dear… how do you know this thing's gender? And what's more… _how_ can you call it a _he_ when it's so… _pink_?" she said. Alia chuckled.

"I dunno, really. Just seems like a he. As pink as he is, he just doesn't seem girly enough to be a she!" she answered. Then, there was an impatient sigh from Pallette.

"Can we please get to me, now? That _is_ why you came, isn't it?" she asked. Alia rolled her eyes and sat down across from her as Layer grumbled and walked away.

"Alright, so tell me about the flowers and the note!" Alia demanded, listening intently. Now was her time for answers!

"Okay, well, get this! So, after our blah-blah on the Bridge with the boys' missions, I'm goin' with Layer to the center room, in hopes of reading my new flat of poetry…" Pallette began. "So, I'm there until practically midnight. I only left 'cause it was getting boring, and Layer had long since ditched me to go to sleep…" she said.

"Alright, I follow…" Alia replied.

"Okay, so then I figured, well geez, maybe I should go to sleep, too. So I'm on my way to my room, and when I get to my door, there's all this stuff on it! It's all from Axl!" Pallette shouted.

"Well, of course. You can't tell me that you're _surprised_…" Alia mumbled.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm surprised! He's a little jerk!" Pallette snapped. Alia sighed.

"Not if he tried to apologize," she said. "Now, what did the note say?"

Pallette picked up the note, which was handwritten in sloppy blue ballpoint pen on a soft, tissue like white paper. She carefully unfolded it, and sighed before she read it.

"Dear Pallette… I'm sorry about what I did. I realize that it was pretty messed up, and I feel bad for doing it. I hope you can forgive me, because I'd hate to not be friends over this. Signed, Axl…" Pallette read. To Alia, it sounded like Pallette nearly knew it by heart she had read it so many times.

"Well, there you go. Isn't that enough for you?" Alia asked. Pallette made a tiny "hmph".

"No."

"Oh, come on, Pallette! How did he get your DNA, anyway?" Alia asked once more. This question immediately sent a vivid blush to the young navigator's face. "… Pallette…"

"Don't you 'Pallette' me! That is _none_ of your business, Alia!" Pallette shouted. She grabbed her note and flowers, stood up, and walked away. Alia sighed.

"Well, that didn't go the way I had hoped…" she mumbled. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her for warmth. Spring weather was sure variable for MHHQ…

She decided she'd walk around for a little bit, hoping she'd maybe run into someone. She was in a talky mood right now. Most of the halls were empty at five-something in the morning. When they weren't, there were on-duty reploids, whom she didn't feel like talking to or engaging in conversation with now. As she walked down another hallway, she heard a peculiar noise.

Alia followed it, curious as to what it was. Curiosity killed the cat, and it proved it was getting pretty close with Alia's discovery of Pilfred. As she went further down the hall, she began to recognize the sound quite well. Someone was crying.

"Bah, it's okay. Don't cry!"

That sounded like Zero.

"I can't help it… she hates me, Zero…"

And that was Axl. He was trying to silence his sniffles and hiccups, and Alia guessed he had been crying over how upset he had made Pallette.

"She hates everybody, Axl. Not much you can do about it…"

"But I didn't want her to hate me…! I wanted me n' her to be like you n' Layer, or like, X and Alia!" Axl sniffled.

"Hah. No one will ever be quite like X and Alia, and there's not really much of a friendship between Layer and I. She's always too afraid to say something to me. I'd say you and Pallette have a pretty good bond…" Zero reassured. Axl sighed.

"Not anymore…" he mumbled. Alia frowned, and decided her place wasn't to interfere in this conversation. Something had to be done with Axl and Pallette. Alia sighed while walking away.

"Such drama queens," she said under her breath.

* * *

**Okay, I would just like to note something before someone complains about the sissyness of Axl in my fics. I happen to picture Axl as a naive little kid, kinda. A clueless preteen, something like that. Or just a really innocent teenager... really REALLY innocent... so yeah. I despise his English voice which makes him sound like a dweeb trying to be macho, at least to my ears, so, I go by what the Japanese voice gives me, which is a cute little boy. :D So that's what you all get. :P**


	6. Vermilion

**Lol, I don't know if I've said it before or not, but, damn. I love you guys. xD I've figured that at the beginning of each chapter, I shall comment on a few of my reviews, since, hell... I friggin' love the ones I get. You guys rawk:D**

**Youshou Leviathan- lol, I am SO glad we agree. Femme!Axl is better than Dweebw/aDorkyVoice!Axl, I think. Capcom seems to have this thing with crappy plots and bad voice acting. Kinda like how Sega seems to spend a lot of their focus on the music in their games instead of the plot. Anyway, I'm beginning to rant...**

**Moonymonster - YAY I GOT A MOONYMONSTER RATING:D :D :D I ish teh happy. Now, to remark on the things you remarked on. lol. My fingers must have been brushing on thekeyboard way too fast and I must have skipped over that "inured" thing... and, about Alia's hair. Well, according to my belief on the reploid design, I don't think they have wigs. I think they actually have hair, and are anatomically correct, and all that stuff. I just think that if they were made to be as human as possible, well, they'd better be as human as possible. Aaaand about my "..." thing. I just like putting "..."'s everywhere. If it's incorrect to the point it'll keep me from getting my original works published, then I'll stop. But, otherwise, I won't. But thankyou for your review! I feel so honored to get a 10! Lol I'mma strive for one of them 12's...!**

**Anime Master ZERO - OMG I love how you read my other stuff. WOO HOO!**

**Genocideking Archfiend - Man. Rofl I love your long reviews. And you're right, I shouldn't let flamers get to me, but I just really had to berate someone that day. Y'know that empowering feeling you get from singleing out and berating idiots? Yeah, I love doing that on a bad day. Hehe. Anyway... I have a feeling I'm boring everyone, SO... ON WIT DAY FICCY!**

* * *

Alia had been inside her room for the remainder of her off-duty time that morning. Apparently, Pilfred liked empty soda cans. Her room had been littered with them, the bird bringing back more and more from each of his outings. Alia's room was, to an extent, the bird's nest. 

"I can't believe you," she said, donned in her pink armor, staring down at Pilfred, who had fluffed up in a corner to take a nap. "I take five minutes away from my room, and when I come back, there's _another_ can on the floor. What's wrong with you? Can't you clean up after yourself?" she asked. Pilfred opened an eye to regard her, then went back to sleep. Alia grinned and sighed, leaving her room.

"Hey, Alia!"

Alia was a bit startled at Zero's random presence in front of her door. He had on a cheeky smile, waiting for her response. Alia folded her arms.

"Why were you waiting outside my door?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see the bird!" Zero answered. Alia's eyes went wide.

"_What_?" she shouted. How did he know?

"Yeah! C'mon, open your door, I wanna see what it looks like!" he replied. Alia was stunned, but tried to pull a fast one.

"_What_ are you talking about?" she asked. Zero sighed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Alia! I'm not as dense as X, alright? I know you've got something in your room!" he said. Alia raised her eyebrows. Apparently, X was pretty dense.

"Sure I do. A bed, closet, lamp, and a hell of a lot of soda cans!" she answered. "And what are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you on duty?"

"Heh, not till X gets back. And hey, isn't it convenient that he_ isn't_ back yet?" Zero replied. "Now, lemme see the bird!"

"Zero, I don't know _what_ possessed you into thinking there was a… a _bird_ in my room, but it's quite an incorrect thought. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm on duty," Alia said, simply walking past the Crimson Hunter. He snorted and walked off.

Alia knew that there was only one probably way of Zero finding out about the bird. Layer had slipped up. Alia proceeded to the Bridge to begin her work.

* * *

The Head Navigator had arrived a few minutes late, but neither Signas, Layer, nor Pallette had noticed. Signas was glancing at the main vidscreen, his arms folded in contemplation. Alia walked up behind him to see what all the silent thinking was about. 

A giant vermilion-colored bird reploid stood in an Airforce base. He was a humanoid-animal hybrid Maverick, according to Layer's analysis displayed on the screen. Alia's jaw had dropped, and Layer and Pallette seemed sort of uneasy.

"Strange, isn't it?" Signas questioned. "It was in the forest area X, Zero, and Axl went through yesterday, but it seems to have moved to an abandoned Airforce base way north of the area."

Alia had no words to say. Layer didn't either, but Pallette, like always, had a mouthful.

"So what is this thing? Why is it in an _Airforce_ base, where did it come from originally, and who does it claim to be? Oh, and just what do you want us to do about it? You assigned the boys some other work this morning, so we can't exactly navigate them to this thing!" she replied.

"Whoa, slow down, Pallette. We don't know enough about this thing to send anyone after it. Normally I'd have Layer do some more analysis on it with the information we have, but there's a very skilled researcher from the 11th unit who I want to send down to collect information. Later on, I'd like to have Axl collect some DNA, also," Signas explained.

"Who's the researcher?" Layer asked.

"Her name is Scarlet, and I'm going to have the 11th unit's spotter navigate her with your area scans, Pallette. Right now, you three are dismissed, but expect me to call you in, later," Signas replied. The three girls responded with a "Yes, Sir,", then left the Bridge in single file. As soon as they were down the halls a bit, Alia began.

"… That Maverick… it looked like Pilfred!" she said.

"You've _named_ it, now?" Layer asked in disbelief. Alia then turned to the violet-haired navigator and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Hey! _You_ slipped up! _You_ told Zero!" she snapped. Layer waved her hands in front of her in defense.

"No I didn't!" she protested. Alia put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, really?" she replied. Layer put a hand to her mouth, not daring to deny anything else.

"… Well… ah…"

"You did, didn't you?" Alia snapped again, resuming her pointing.

"It slipped!" Layer said in defense. Pallette looked up at her with a "Yeah, right…" face.

"… A lot…!" Layer corrected herself. Alia sighed.

"Jeezus… so much stuff…" she mumbled, walking away.

* * *

Before Alia completely shut herself away from Signas, Layer, and Pallette for the day, she snagged a data file on the Vermilion Maverick that Layer had discovered. She returned to her room, littered with more soda cans, to look over it. Despite its resemblance to Pilfred, Alia still couldn't pick up the suspicion most others would. Pilfred was like a silent roommate who was just there to be buddies, sleep, and take up corner space. He… wasn't a _Maverick_. Not Pilfred. Not the friendly pink bird! 

"Boy, Pilfred. This guy sure does look like you…" she mumbled, staring into a small flat screen disk in her hand, her chin resting in the palm of her other hand. Pilfred slowly approached to see the picture, made no response, and continued pecking at the soda cans around the room.

"Maybe you two have the same creator. Or maybe _he_ created _you_. I just wish you could say something and give me the answers…" Alia sighed. Pilfred then made a playful squawk. Alia glanced at him, and then at a soda can on the floor which was now glowing pink. Then, it floated into the air and gently flew into the side of her head, and Pilfred made another playful response before poofing away.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, _no_! Get back here! Pilfred, come back!" Alia shouted, jumping off of her bed and rushing to where the pink bird once stood a moment before. Realizing it was too late, and that there was no way she could follow or figure out where he was going, Alia lightly growled in frustration. "I don't' like what's going on. A teleporting telekinetic…" she mumbled, kicking a soda can on the floor.

The silence of the 'not-knowing-what-to-do' virus was irritating the navigator, so she set out to the mess hall for a cold glass of water. Nothin' quite like water to calm you down.

And how dare that Layer! Slip up to Zero about Pilfred! How horrible! All she could do now was try to convince him the whole thing was a joke. The boys definitely didn't need to be brought up into this mess. How many messes were there, now?

a) Pilfred. Period.

b) Pallette and Axl drama.

c) Axl getting Pallette's DNA.

d) This new Maverick looking like Pilfred.

e) Zero knowing about Pilfred, or at least thinking he does.

f) Pilfred being a telekinetic, and...

g) How the _hell_ did that note and flowers get on Pallette's door? There was absolutely no _way_ Axl would have dared to do it. I mean, sure… he was daring. He could have that, but not even Zero would touch that dare with a 50-foot pole.

She gulped down some of her ice water while walking out of the mess hall. She took some more time to think about Vermilion, as Alia had dubbed him. An Airforce base… didn't really have much to add up, really. Almost seemed random, like the Maverick might have just gone to the first potential hideout he could get. Could he be associated with Pilfred, though? Alia would firmly believe not.

Alia walked down the dorm hallways, going on the ridiculously long journey to her room. She could've sworn it was like, 10 hallways closer this morning. Oh well. Then, something caught the corner of her eye…

Pallette.

And Axl.

Facing each other… getting closer…

Kissing.

There was a shattering crash, and for a few idle moments, Alia had wondered where it came from. Before she realized she had dropped her glass of water. She yelped as Pallette and Axl quickly turned her way, and she ran out of sight as fast as she could, praying the two hadn't seen her.

* * *

**Aaaannnd a there-a-ya go... Axl/Pallette definitely isn't my favorite couple. Helllll nah, but it seemed fitting for this fic. I'm a major shounen ai addicted girl, so, if the navigators weren't such a big part of this fic, you could expect to see some heavy Zero/Axl, X/Zero, or, hell, X/Zero/Axl moments going on like EVERYWHERE. xD I don't usually do the whole straight-pairing thing, but I think I'm gettin' somewhere with this one. **

**Is it just me, or is this sorta turning into a soap opera? o.o;...**


	7. Magenta

Pink.

7. Magenta

**A/N: Ahh, here I am once again! The reason? Well, I have abandoned FFnet, working on my projects over at Fiction Press, busy busy busy, getting… well… a fish's helping of reviews, let's just say that. But, low and behold, among my baby's fistful of FP reviews, I keep getting word from you guys, even though it's been embarrassingly long since my last update here:D I have more reviews here than I do there! Therefore, I am happy beyond happy, and do not want to disappoint my reviewers, as I CHERISH YOU ALL!**

**So with that being said, I give to you chapter 7: Magenta. Now we finally get to know what the hell is up with Axl and Pallette.**

**ON WIT DA FICCY!**

* * *

It was odd. It was all odd. Very odd. That was the only adjective the pink reploid could bring to mind anymore as she lost it racing down the halls. Axl and Pallette, the drama. That's what it was. 

Pallette: angry. Always.  
Axl: Immature. Not always "with it".  
Pallette - Axl. No go.  
Pallette angry. Axl frightened.  
No news there.  
Axl strange. Pallette incensed.  
Axl remorseful. Pallette entering combustion.  
Axl. Pallette.  
Questions. Destruction? Disassembly? _Intercourse_? Other?  
Axl…  
Pallette…  
Now kissing?  
In the _mess hall_?!

Now Alia was really lost. That letter and flowers couldn't have _possibly_ instilled _that_ much peace between the two. There was no way. Pallette wasn't exactly swayed by cheesy apologies, and she wasn't too fond of fuchsias, either.

But what about the signs? Alia was growing insane trying to keep up with everything. Axl had stolen Pallette's DNA without permission, and no one could figure out just how he attained it. Did he rape her or something? Whatever it was, and rape was highly out of the question, all he had wanted to know was what she thought of him. How sweet. Maybe. Pallette was nearly swooning at the apology attempt, so it apparently worked just fine.

"What is going _on_ around here?" Alia shouted, wondering just how the hell her room seemed so far away. Then, Zero was within earshot, saying meaningless things to some equally as meaningless reploid before stepping into the hallway. He waved.

"Hey Alia! Do you know if Layer is up at this hour?"

"Get away from me! ALL OF YOU! Get away! You're all mad!" she screamed, flailing her arms wildly, yelling as she fled down the hall. Zero could find no words for the sight and left, slightly wounded at the rejection of his question.

When Alia finally reached her room, her fingers violently pounded on the keypad, and once the door opened, she stormed in, glaring at an innocent looking Pilfred.

"You!"

He cowered, backing up into a corner, holding an empty soda can in his beak.

"It's all YOU! What have you done?! Who are you?! _Where did you come from_?!"

Her rage and confusion went on until she suddenly remembered that her door wasn't locked, and X entered. Everything was silent, save for Alia's awkward huffing and puffing.

"What's wrong, Alia? I'm afraid you're going to blow our HQ down!"

(EXCUSE THAT. MY LAUGHTER HAS BEEN QUELLED, SO WE CAN ALL FORGET LADY'S STUPID IMMATURITY :) )

_What X REALLY said was…_

"Alia? Alia, is everything al--"

The blue hunter stopped his words dead in their tracks as his eyes found the big pink bird huddled in the corner. With large, frightened eyes, Pilfred munched on his soda can.

"So it _is_ true."

"No! X, it's not how it looks!"

But X ignored the navigator's words and approached the bird inquisitively.

"Layer told Zero, and Zero told Axl and I, but we didn't believe it. Zero went to go sneak a peek, but said that there didn't seem to be anything, so that was the end of it."

Alia was about to cry, she was so frustrated.

"Please don't do anything to him, X! Please!" she begged, clasping her hands together. "He hasn't done anything at all, except dirty up my room! See? He's perfectly harmless!" To establish her proof, the navigator squatted down with Pilfred, picked up one of the surrounding cans and handed it to him. Excited, Pilfred dropped his current one and perused the new one. Then, happily, he took it into his beak and crunched away loudly.

"See X? He's just playful!"

"Where did he come from?"

X always had to ask something of the nature. Of course, he was only trying to be safe, but Alia figured that she damn well knew more than he did of the situation.

"I don't know, but does it really matter?" she asked, standing up.

"Of course it matters, Alia! How can we be sure it's not a Maverick? How are we supposed to tell if it's spying on us or not? Maybe its creator planned that as this reploid's function!"

She knew what X was saying had every bit of validity, but she wouldn't believe any of it. For Pilfred's sake. Adamantly, she stepped up to X, hiding her trembling lip.

"You're _not_ taking him down for disassembly, X! If anything happens to HQ by Pilfred's hands… wings, then you can all damn me and I'll take the blame, so you can all scold me and hate me and do whatever! But you'll _leave the bird alone_!"

And that was that. X's eyes had a look of disappointment as he left Alia's room and went on his way. With a long, heavy sigh, Alia shut her door and looked back at Pilfred.

"You just cost me a wonderful friendship. I hope you know that."

* * *

**'Kay so I lied. You don't really get to know what's going on with Axl and Pallette. :P Sorry. Wasn't intentional. I was thinking of making the chapter longer, but what usually happens when I do that is I get carried away. I once had a chapter stretch out to 17 pages, and uhh well... I think I'll stick with a measly three pages average with my chapters here. :D**

** But I WANT to make the next one longer. I think I will have more stuff planned for the next one... which I will begin right away. :D**

** Anyway, now that you've read, if you wouldn't mind being a doll, would you review please? Thanks I love you!**

**:hands you one of those bolts in MM8:I bet if you talk to Roll she can make you something xD:  
**


End file.
